Coins
by animeaddict411
Summary: A steamy one-shot from yours truly KidxMaka more to come possibly.


"Okay I'll do anything just -!" she gasped heatedly. He pulled his hand down to her waist and turned her around toward him.

"Anything?" He looked into her eyes and gave her a hot kiss and pulled at her lower lips with his teeth.

"Yes-ah!" he grabbed her roughly by her ass and ground her hips into him then loosened up, running his hands all over her hips and thighs. Her hands on his chest gripped his shirt lightly as did this and backed her against the wall behind her. He pressed himself into her again as she stopped against the wall, pushing forward his hips making his arousal known to her. He leaned back his lower body but left with his hands on either side of her waist, and bent his head down until they were eye to eye and his husky breath her lips.

"Then beg."

She took in a deep breath, and her eyes widened before becoming half lidded, and her mouth hanging ajar, lips wet and just asking to be _ravished_. Her breathes became erratic like her heart beat. She leaned into him and gave him a short wet kiss, dragging her tongue along his lips as she pulled away, where she bent down to his neck to drag her lips wetly over his skin.

"Then-" Her hands gripped his collar and tugged open his shirt, half the buttons pulling open, the other half tearing out. "-please-" She kissed her way down his navel as she knelt down in front of him. She gripped his pant material, and undid the clasp and zipper, pulling them down. "-fuck me." She breathed out before taking his boxers and pulling them down to reveal what she had desired. She ran her tongue along him, up and down all along him, but not over the head. He hissed out as she continued the ministrations. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Please! Ah- Kid fuck me!" she continued to gasp out between sucking along his shaft and reaching down to feel herself. She finally turned her mouth and as she started to take on it all at once when he unexpectedly grabbed down to the base of her head, and pulled her face down onto him while he thrust his hips forward, and himself into her mouth. She moaned out his name over and over, and continued begging him as he thrust a few time into her waiting mouth.

Kid looked down at her to say he would finally fuck her, feeling a bit selfish from forcing his dick down her throat the way he just had, so he was surprised to see her in so much pleasure on her own. Either of his hands were still tangled in her hair, but she was now vigorously deep-throating him on her own accord. She was kneeling before him extremely horny, sucking his dick, and literally begging to be fucked. God this was the dream wasn't it? She started panting heavier suddenly, and got sloppier with his dick. Her hand previously grabbing his hips for support dropped down to squeeze her breast while her other hand remain occupied touching herself realized that she had been pleasuring herself, and wanted to stop her before both of them already finished off, but she had totally separate agenda.

She sped up, sucking harder and faster, and it got to where he could see her fingers pumping herself from below her skirt so hard the wetness had streaked down her upper thighs. She sped up even more and suddenly moaned loudly out his name around his cock and sucked down hard in pleasure finally he couldn't hold it any longer, released himself to her mouth. He cumed straight to her mouth, but some dripped down and landed between her breasts, slowly trailing down the valley between each perky mound. The neckline had sagged to expose all but the very tips of her chest, which was hardly concealed behind the thin white cotton material of her tank-top.

"Fuck Maka..."

Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her lips were red and puffy with traces of his cum still present around her mouth from her endeavors with him. He of course was down a dress shirt, but he found he couldn't care less at the moment. He had more important things to think about right now, like how he would give her _exactly_ what she had just begged for.


End file.
